


Light a match

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean,Fia and Sam head to Beacon hills to work a job, upon the Winchesters meeting Derek Hale and his pack, tragedy happening all around them, when thing turn out not tot be the way they always seemed to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sammy; sitting in the Nevada hotel room. Flipping through cases, when Fia come busting through the door, -“Dean I just got a call from my uncle there’s something going on in Beacon Hills California” wiping his head around he looked to his girlfriend.

“Okay give me the details” 

“From what I gathered, from my uncle there’s been some werewolf attacks, people was coming up missing, some people being bitten.”

Glancing, over to Sammy. - “what do you think Sammy should we go check it out?”

“What could it hurt lets go” Gathering their stuff, Dean snatched his Impala keys off the stand, walking to the door he comes to a stop, twirling around he kissing his girlfriend, throwing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her body closer to his.

Back on track, heading for the Impala. “Sammy back seat”

 Sighing, Shooting his brother the bitch look “really dean?”

Not uttering a word he climbed into the divers’ seat, jamming the key in ignition, starting the car, turning on the radio, playing the song can’t fight this feeling any longer. Sammy sighed once again. -  “Dean you really need to change music collection”

Looking through review mirror- “house rules Sammy diver picks the music shot gun shuts his cake hole”

Rolling his eyes, he laid his back against the seat-reaching in his pocket pulling out his head phones and iPod. Injecting the ear plugs in his ears, turning on music he likes- looking at the map laid in front of him, reading the number of miles 2,471- knowing they had a long drive ahead of them.

This was going to be a long drive; he was to making long trips. Adding miles upon miles on the car this drive was no different from the last, only adding more miles on the impala.-the drive from Nevada to California was a 38 hour drive.

Sammy and Fia eventually fell asleep, while dean drove, stopping along the way to fill up on gas and grab a bite to eat. – The whole family business hunting, thing was really starting to bug him. He _hated,_ not being able to have an everyday apple pie life. Sure he loved, being on the road and hanging with his little brother, who he loved dearly and would never let anything bad happen to him, without someone paying for their actions- he basically raised Sam on his own, while his dad was out on hunting trips, and his mom passed away, Sam was his job and all he had.

Sammy awoke sometime along the way.-“how long have I been out?”

Looking up, and through the review mirror he glanced at his little brother.”I don’t know maybe 3 or 4 hours”

Rubbing a hand through his hair pushing, it out of his face, using the other hand rubbing the hard crust out of his eyes, he shakes his head. “Dean let me take over and you get some shut eye”

Nodding; his; his head, at his brother. “Next stop”

Driving another few hours, starting to feel himself drifting to sleep behind the wheel, leaning up in the back he smacked his older on the shoulder. “Dean!”

Jerking awake; when hearing his little brother’s voice, in his ear - “what the hell Sammy?”

“Dude pull the car over and let me drive your falling to sleep”

Looking over to Fia who is still sound asleep in the seat next to him, taking his eyes off the road for just a second. “I’m fine Sammy”

“No you’re not now pull the hell over before you kills us”

Knowing Sam was right, and wanting to fight with his brother, for one he was too tired, and he didn’t feel like fighting. they were doing so good, with not fighting he deiced, to pull the impala over.

Sitting in his seat for a minute before getting out he turned to his brother. “Don’t try, and get frisky, with my girl Sam.”

Sam glared to his brother shaking his head giving him his bitch face he climbed out of the back seat of the impala. “Shut up dean, it was one time and like you haven’t, done it before.”

Dean climbed in the back seat, lying down, deciding to try and get some shut eye, he then made another smart remark, to his brother. “Don’t hurt my baby boy”

Sam drove, more than half way to Beacon Hills before Fia woke up, glancing over at his brother’s girlfriend, smirk curved on his lips. – “hey there, sleepyhead, how you sleep?”

Startling the young girl, she jumped up rubbing her eyes. “Sammy”

Laughing at the young girl, he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, glancing over to the girl. “Fia it’s all cool dean needed to get some shut eye “

Driving in silences for while neither one of them saying a word, not being to take the awkward silences anymore, Fia leaned up turning on the radio pushing in the tape.

Flipping through, the songs until she found one she really liked sing along to the song, changing the words, to song. – A small smile appeared on her lips, remembering the time, she sung this song to karaoke, the night her and Dean met.

_Flashback_

_Singing; her favorite rock song hot for teacher by van halen, on karaoke- dancing around on stage, and singing her heart out, when done she at the bar._

_Sitting at the bar, ordering herself a hurricane, catching her breath, talking to her friends- throwing down her first hurricane working on her second, when she heard a low and husky voice come from behind her._

_“Excuse me honey can I have beer?”_

_Turning; to look at the man, which stood, behind her? - Her eyes grow wide her breath hitched in her chest, a small smirked curved her lips. “Beer huh you can’t handle anything stronger then a beer?”_

_A smirked curved upon his lips, as he looked down at the young girl with long red, hair with ringlets of curls, her big blue icy, eyes. “I’ll show you what I can handle if you know what I mean?”_

_Her body was hot, like a fire was set inside of her, she batted, her sea green eyes at him with an evil, grin.- with swift movement, of her hand, rubbing, it down her body.” You can’t handle all this honey”_

_“oh yeah I wouldn’t be so sure about that sweetheart” taking another step, towards her; he leaned down taking, her lips in his. Sliding his, tongue in her mouth and down her throat; he smirked again when pulling, away. “changing your mind now aren’t you, there’s more, where that came from and I’ m great, with my tongue” wiggling his eyes brows at her, her face became flustered. “Well I normal take names before giving ass so I’m Fia”_

_“Dean”_

_Being pulled out of her thoughts by Sam, -“Fia are you ok?”_

_Jumping out of her seat she glared over to the younger brother. “You back seat bitch”_

_Sam’s eyes grow wide, he glanced over to the girl. – “bitch seat bitch really Fia you brother steal whore”_

_Both laughing out loud she reached over and smacked Sam in the arm, which made him whine at her. “Ouch that really hurt!”_

The loudness from the laughter, a woke dean, causing him to sit up. Seeing; his brother, and girlfriend laughing and having a good time. The older brother spat in jealousy, he could never get her to laugh, at him that way but with Sam, it seemed like it happen all the time.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Sam and Fia turned and looked, to dean as they come to a stop at a red light, they both said at the same time. – “nothing just laughing”

The sky was starting to brighten the sun beginning to rise, reading the road signs 15 miles for the next fast food restaurant, and gas station- driving a little while longer, flicking the blinker on turning right.

Pulling; into a huge parking lot, coming to a stop parking, the car and turning it off. – “breakfast anyone?”

 Dean glanced out the window, looking to where they were. “As long as they have pie I’m all in”

Climbing out of the car Fia shook her head laughing at her boyfriend. “You and that damn pie” – turning to the younger brother, she smirked a small upon her lips. “You know we should just wrap him in a big bubble of nothing but him and pie”

Laughing and nodding his head in agreement, with the young girl again making the older man, jealous, slamming his door shut he just, walked ahead of them. Going inside; the restaurant, being greeted, by matre de by the door.

“How can I help you?”

All three looked to the woman. “We need a table for 3 please”

“I’ll have you a table in just a second”

With swift a movement, she turned and slid, on her heel, Fia glared to her boyfriend seeing him window shopping, she lifted her head and gave a hard slap, to the back of his head. “I’m right here you jerk.”

“Ouch what did I do Fia?”

The mater d coming back to them, she walked them to their table, handing each of them a menu. –Sammy slid; around to the end of the booth, then Dean and Fia, looking at their menus, Sam was the first one to put his down.

After a few minutes, his little brother and girlfriend were ready as well, just waiting on their waitress to take their order. -  talking amongst, their self’s, hearing a phone go off, pulling out their phones only to see Fia’s going off. Picking up, the phone sliding the green, button over.

“Hello” both men staying quite not uttering a word- turning to look over at dean the sound of fear shoot through her voice.-“ Alison, slow down I can’t understand you”

Tearing flowing down her face, sent Dean over the edge, he _hated_ seeing her upset and crying, it broke it his heart. Pulling the red headed girl into his embrace- “Fia”

The look in the young hunters eyes was full of rage,- “ where is everyone now?”

The younger, girl on the other line, then spoke up to where Dean and Sam could her voice.

“Hospital you need to get here now”

Just then the waitress was taking their orders, the young hunter, still on the phone- “I’ll be there as soon as I can”

With the she ended the call, looking to her boyfriend and his younger brother, giving them a look at to say we need to get out of here now. Dean pulled her close once again holding her tight why the young girl’s tears soaked his shirt, rubbing his hand lightly over her back he kiss the top of her head.

“Any, news, on the attacks?” Shaking her head she didn’t utter a word, other than telling the waitress what she wanted to eat and drink. “I would like raspberry and peach pancakes with a Swiss mocha coffee please”

Dropping down the girls order then looking to dean. “What would like sir?”

“Ugh actually I would like the double blueberry pancakes with Swiss mocha coffee as well”

 The waitress then dropped down the older hunters order, looking to Sam. “and you sweet buns what would you like to eat?”

Smirked curved, his lips feeling his face get all hot, and bothered. “Um strawberry banana pancakes with a French vanilla with extra vanilla coffee that’s not too much to ask of you sweetheart”

The waitress face, turned from ghostly white to a bright shade of red, in a matter of 2.5 seconds, batting, her eyes at the young hunter. “I shall return with your orders in just a jiffy”

While waiting on the waitress to return with their orders the oldest hunter looked to his lady.

“Fia what’s going on?”

“ ugh it's hard to explain, my friends pack member was just attacked in his loft" 

His eyes grow wide looking over to the younger male who was just in shock, tapping his shoulder bring him back to the conversation.- the younger male then looked to the young hunter.

“Who would do something like that?” after about 10 minutes the waitress returned with the orders, setting Sam’s plate first winking an eye at him.

Eating their breakfast, paying their bill and leaving a tip, they headed for the gas station, filling the impala, up with gas and heading back on the road.

Getting closer and closer to Beacon Hills, Fia becomes antsier, by the minute, moving around in her seat not being able to sit still, jumping around every 2 seconds. – Dean turned, to look to his young girlfriend, shooting her a confused look.

“Damn girl sit still would you”

Shooting; her old man a glare from hell and back, she didn’t utter a word back, sitting quietly in her seat looking out the window, - coming up; on a road sign stating 32 miles, to Beacon Hills.

Looking to her old man, and his little brother was once again stuck in the back seat; a small smirked curved upon her lips. “Back seat bitch boy”

Sam looked up from the floor to the young hunter glaring at her, - “what’s up?”

“before we get to Beacon Hills; we need to discuss the facts of this case, my uncle sent me all the info that he has on the werewolf attacks, so the the attack on another pack member, is new they never done that before, just people coming up missing and the attacks get worse, every time so I’m thinking maybe there’s more than one and disobeying their alphas orders”

Now passing the sign that says **_welcome to Beacon Hills_**

Driving a little while going to the young hunter’s uncles house.-, once arriving the 3 amigos climb out of the car, running to the door she knocks loud and hard.

Finally getting an answer she’s confronted by the a tall blonde woman with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. “Fia”

Shooting, the older woman a glare with disgust in her eyes the young hunter spat back.- “Kate”

The older woman rolled her eyes at the younger girl, pushing pass the older woman knocking her out of her way, she then spat. ‘Where are my uncle and cousin at?”

There was obviously a hatred, between the young hunter and the older woman, twirling around she waved, for the brothers to follow her, walking into the house, seeing her little cousin and uncle sitting on the couch.

“Uncle Chris”

“fia I’m glad you’re here, I told everyone we would meet them at the hospital, but before we go I need to give an update on the werewolf attacks.”

Fia looked behind her to see Dean and sam still standing by the door, with Kate behind them- kate piepd up. “I don’t see why we have to include other hunter we can take care of this on our own chris”

The older hunter tuned to the the woman standing by the front door, glraing at her. “because she Is my neice and part of this family like it or not and sit down and shut up and let me fill her in on whats going down”

Glaring at her older brother but doing as she was told, sitting as far away from Fia as she could- not wanting to be near the young hunter, Alison looked between, her dad and aunt then to her cousin, and the 2 older males standing, behind her. Alison jumped of the couch and went to her older cousin hugging her tight, “ I missed you”

Fia felt her heart drop at the sadness in her little cousin voice, rubbing her hand down the younger girls back. “ I know honey I missed you too ive just been busy. “

Hearing a stren voice coming from the man sitting in front of her, obying his orders as always, never wanting to let him down, she loved him to much. “Fia we need to talk but who are theese men?”

Dean looked to fia afraid of what she might denie they were dating he hung his heqad when she dint answer right away a little hurt and heart broken thinking maybe she was a shamed to be with him what if her uncle thought he wasn’t good enough.

Turning to look at the man who stood behind her she spoke up. “uncle chris this Dean and and samwinchester they are hunters just like us but we hunt more then just werewolves”

Leting go of her cousin, she walked over and grabbed Dean by the hand, looking him in his eyes, he whispered- “ what are you doing?”

“now is the perfect time to tell him, Dean I love you and I want you to fomrly meet, the good man who rised me and is like my father, he will love you”

Shaking his head he no he didn’t want to do this now and not ever, the red head girl pulled him close and turned back to uncle.

“ uncle chris? I want you formly interdouce you the man of my dreams  this Dean Winchester my boyfreind”

Chris looked from Fia to Dean. “ Dean is it?”

“ yes sir”

“ listen here this is like my own I love her and if you ever hurt her in any way I will do more than break your legs understand and it’s nice to meet you?”

“ now back to the case there was yet another attack in the park”


	2. light a match part 2

 While the young hunter, and uncle were at the hospital, getting more info, on the case and seeing the boy she knew, all her life. The Winchesters went to the Hale residence; inspecting the property- flood marks, left behind from the where water covered the Hale loft at one point.

Black marks under the left behind water stains. Looking around, the older Winchester found a swirl design, everywhere on the property. Dean looked to his little brother. –“Sammy over here”

Pulling their phones, out of their pockets they snapped pictures, of the swirl, sending them to the young hunter, and her uncle. Sam researched the symbol, seeing that it stood, for an alpha pack,- the young male hunter, turned to see his brother was gone.

Looking for the older Winchester, Sam heard a loud growl, beginning to yell for his older brother.-“Dean!” not getting a response, the younger male bolted for the Impala, reaching the car he opened the trunk pulling out silver bullets and a gun. Running back yelling for his older brother again. “Dean!”

Hearing the older male yell in pain; He took off running in the direction, of the loud blood curled screams, finding his brother ripped open, and a werewolf, attacking him. The young hunter cocked and aimed the gun, pulling the trigger he shot. Missing the wolf, he shot again trying to help his brother, and not let him down for once- all he knew he had to save, his big brother.

Missing the wolf again Sam had to think and think quick, remembering the wolf Spain in the back of the car, - Sammy ran back to the impala grabbing the purple colored flower.- getting back to where the wolf and brother was he called for the wolf. “Hey you, big ugly beast, over here!”

Sam had a plan to distract the wolf long enough so Dean could get away and get some where safe, but the Winchester couldn’t move he was to hurt. – The werewolf comes running towards the younger Winchester, kicking him in the legs knocking the Winchester down.

Sam shoved the wolf Spain in the wolf’s mouth, burning the wolf; he backed down and away from Sam.

Even though it about killed him the older Winchester yelled for his brother, fear coursed his voice and body. “Sammy!”

The younger Winchester; threw hand in the air, “I’m fine” sitting up he scooted, over to his brother pulling, him in his arms. Pulling; his phone out, thinking about calling 911. How would he explain, this to the police officers, picking his brother up, holding him in his arms, he carried the older male, to the impala.

Lying; him in the back seat, looks him in his eyes “you’re going to be okay I got you big brother just hang in there for me”

Getting in the driver’s seat of the impala, slamming the door shut, and starting the car he took off for the hospital, calling the young female hunter, to inform her of Dean’s case.

“Fia listen to me I’m on my way to the hospital with Dean he was attacked get a doctor and have them waiting Dean is hurt bad I mean tore to sheds”

The young hunter, froze not being able to move, jaw hanging open, her uncle takes the phone, upon hearing the younger Winchester’ s voice full of panic.

Fia finally coming back around begins to freak out, over, her loved one being hurt and attacked, her uncle runs out of the room going to find a doctor, to help Dean when Sam arrives with him.

When arriving with the older Winchester, Sam exits the impala, grabbing his brother from the back seat, laying him on the Gurnee; the doctor pushes the dean into a room. Getting to work on the older Winchester, right way without any questions,- not allowing anyone not even Sam in the room while Dean was being worked on, it took a few hours to get all the wounds fixed up.

After all the work on, the older Winchester was done; the doctor told the younger Winchester he could safely go see his brother. Walking in the room the sight before him was terrible.

 Sam didn’t like seeing his brother, who was always so tough and strong, hurt like he was. The burning, in the  back of his throat, hurt so bad from trying, to with hold his tears, not being able to hold them any longer, he sat down next to his brother, laying his head on the bed. Grabbing his brother’s hand holding it tight, he glanced to the motor screen.

Seeing the his brothers heart rate pick up and drop, back down over and over, and the blood pressure, shooting up into an alarming state. – Sam glanced back to his older brother begging and sobbing. “Stay with me Dean you can fight this”

Dean’s bed sheets covered in blood, from being worked on, made everything that much worse. The younger boy, going into a state of panic, again.

 Afraid of losing, the only family he had left, he didn’t want to lose his brother. What would he do without his big brother, who he loved dearly and would die for,- as they have shown that so many times. Dean more so the Sam, but he would he give his life and soul, over and over to keep his brother alive.

A few hours passed by as the older male slept, like a baby, finally waking up; he was greeted by his little brother, who was still sitting in the chair next to him. Holding his hand, in a loving brotherly, kind of way. Opening; his mouth to talk.

“Sammy where am I and how long have I been out?”  
“You’re at the hospital dean and hours upon hours”

Just then the love of his life walked in the room looking ever so hot, smirked curved his lips.

“Hey there you sexy thang” her eyes filled with tears, “your okay thank god”

Leaning down she laid a soft kiss on his lips, crying even more when she heard the words he whispered in her ear for the first time. “I love you”

Pulling back she looked him in the eyes. – “I love you too”

Derek and Gwen; walking down the halls, of the hospital. When hearing a familiar voice, coming from a room, looking to the man beside her, smirked curved her lips. “That sounded like my sister”- walking over the door, she saw the red head, and blue eyed girl, standing in the room next to the man lying, in the bed.

Popping, her head in the door she begins, to shout. “Womb buddy!”

 Fia turns, to see the blacked haired blue eyed girl, standing in the door way, dean and Sam cover their ears, as the girl shouts with excitement, in seeing her sister. “Gwen! When did they start letting you around other?”

“Last week!”

The girls start laughing; Fia and Gwen meet half way in the room, giving each-other a tight hug. Gwen pulls back, and looks to the two men in the room, then looking back out in the hall way, she runs over grabbing, the dark haired man by the hand. “Come on I want you to my sister. “

Walking back in the room, Gwen looks to Fia. “Derek this is my sister Fia.”

Dean looked up, at hearing the word sister, while the whole time Sam is eyeing, the other beautiful girl, standing next to Fia, thinking ‘ damn she’s hot’

He walked over the other young girl grabbing her hand with a small smirk on his lips.

“Hi I’m Sam you’re awfully pretty where have you been hiding at?”

Gwen looked glanced at Sam, giving him a small smirk back. “I’m Gwen”

“So I gathered Fia never said anything about having a beautiful sister”

“Well we don’t tell many people because as you can see we are twins we like to play people”

“You have the most amazing blue eyes I’ve ever seen”

Gwen smiled at the comment, starting to say something when Sam cut her off. “You want to go out with me tonight? I promise you won’t regret it”

The alpha male’s eyes flashed red at the other man, seeing and hearing the younger Winchester, flirting with his woman.  Hearing the low growl, coming from the alpha Gwen gripped his hand tightly, looking back the man shaking her head. “I got this chill “Looking back; the younger, Winchester. ”look Sam I don’t mean to be rude or anything but you see this man candy he’s my Alpha I’m with him” Sam nodded his head winking his eye looking back to his brother who had a huge smirk on his face. “Well Sammy you tried”

“Shut up Dean”

The alpha male, wrapped the girl in his arms, his growl was low and harsh, he didn’t like the idea of another man hitting on his woman.

 

The young girl taps his face looking him in the eyes with a smirk on her lips . “like you really had anything to worry about you think I’m goanna leave you for that tall dark and lanky man are you out of your mind you muscle bound hot as hell, and hell of a good fuck”

Derek throw s his head laughing so hard he snorts, his face turning red showing his dimples in his cheeks.- Fia seeing the younger Winchester get all upset about to say something rude, before he could open his mouth she smacked at her twin. “Gwen stop being so rude”

The twin girl just smirked, “I wasn’t trying to be rude Fia I was just letting my man candy over here know I’m not going anywhere I mean would you leave this?”

Waving; her hands, in front of the alphas body, making her twin roll eyes, in disgust. “We really don’t need to know about you’re fucking Gwen TMI just stop already your hurting his feelings.”

Dean looked to his girlfriend not amused of her sticking up for Sam. “Really Fia I think Sammy boy can fight his own battles. “

The turned; looking at the man who laid, in the hospital bed glaring at him, rolling her eyes again.

“Really dean this is your brother we are talking about?”

“Yeah I know and that’s the problem, you’re always sticking up for him. He’s a big boy he can fight his own battles he don’t need you to do it for him, you act like your dating him and not me”

Her face turning red getting pissed she didn’t understand why he had such a issue with her standing up for Sam, because Sam would do it for her. “What does dating you have to do with standing up for him; I don’t get it Dean someone has to have his back”

Dean began to grow mad his anger building up inside he spat at the young hunter. “it has everything to do with being with me, I mean damn you never laugh at me or look at me the way you do with Sam, what does he do for you that I don’t? that’s all I want to know I love you and care for you, and are you saying I don’t stand up for him, let me tell you something I’ve always been there for Sammy even as a kid I raised him my dad was in and out all of our life my mom is dead so I’m all he has”

“ why don’t you get it through your damn thick ass skull dean I love you and want you and to be with you, not Sam he has nothing to do with me being with you, I don’t look at him that way who do I lay in bed with every night who I fuck, you not Sam”

“fucking has nothing to do with it, and let me tell you all something right now I would never turn my back on my little brother, I never have and never will, I sold my soul for him, once and I would do it I fucked up one time and left him alone one time and I regret leaving him because he almost died, so for that Sammy I’m sorry but I was just a kid myself”

Sam hung just his head feeling bad about his brother and girlfriend fighting over him, he threw his hands in the air. “ hey shut up everyone dean I never said u wasn’t there for me and I never would, and Fia it’s okay I understand your sister is with someone she loves it’s no big deal just everyone stop fighting. “

Walking out of the room he slammed the door shut behind him, just needing to get away from everyone, he stood out in the hallway, his eyes fill with tears, just thinking of his mom and dad who are both, passed away.

The alpha male looked between the two fighting, then to his girl, unwrapping himself from the young girl, know the feeling of losing both parents, and how bad the pain hurts and never going away, he looked down to the young girl. “I’ll be right back”

The dark, haired girl look, up to him. “Where are you going?”

“I just need a minute I’ll be back”

With that, the Alpha walked to the door opening the door, and walking out of the room wanting to find the younger Winchester brother, shutting the door behind he looked down the hall, seeing Sam standing all alone.

Strolling; towards the young male, putting his hand, on the younger Winchester’s shoulder. Earning a glance, from the younger male.

“ hey I know I don’t know you and we just met and all and not formally, meeting but I know what it’s like to lose someone your close to and I just wanted to see if you were okay your brother seems like a real dick.”

“I want really close to my dad when he passed, umm and I never knew my mom she passed when I was 6 months old, my brother is all I have. He’s the only family I have left , I just don’t want to lose him over this fight I wasn’t trying to start any trouble I didn’t know the girl and you were a thing or I never would of said anything”

 “oh I’m sorry I’m not much of a touchy feely kind of guy as you could tell I’m an alpha, and yes me and Gwen have been together for a little while not to long though, but things with your brother seem hard and I wouldn’t want anyone to go through that”

A small smirk curved Sam’s lips. “Thanks at least someone cares”

Derek laughed, throwing his arm, the young hunter. “Well you’re our family now”

Sam didn’t utter, a word back just standing there looking to Derek.

“So can I ask you question with you being an alpha?”

“Ugh sure shoot”

Okay, so this what looked like a demon, but also a wolf, with bright red eyes, and tall thing, went bat shit crazy and attacked brother, at this loft which was called the Hale loft, not that I have any idea on who would live there. But would you have any idea, what it might have been I mean with me being a hunter, and all I should know but we’ve never seen anything, like it in our passing?”

Derek took a step back, looking to the younger hunter. “Wait so you guys are hunter and I just revealed that I’m an alpha?”

“We are not here for you unless you’re the bitch ass demon thing that attacked my brother”

Derek looked to Sam as to say are you crazy. “ I don’t attack humans but what you just described sound like it might be the main alpha from the new alpha pack in town he’s no ordinary alpha ‘he’s what you call a demon alpha is the only thing I can think of”

“Only thing I know is the thing was tall with bright red eyes, and had a demon type face, it had brown hair, and carried a walking stick with an arrow on the end of it, like he was blind or something”

“Yeah that sounds a lot like the demon alpha wolf from the alpha pack, one of the wolves from that pack, attacked one of my pack members and put him here in the hospital but he may not make it.”

“I have to tell my brother and the other hunters about this alpha pack that’s in town maybe they are ones doing all the attacks on the humans”

“Wait so you and your brother are hunters like the argents, so why are you not here hunting all were wolves and other creatures?”

“Because we only hunt the ones who mean harm we wouldn’t hunt you unless you hurt someone we are all about saving people”

 With that the young Winchester walked away, heading back to the room to inform his brother and Fia and the alpha pack.  When arriving back the room, he slung the door open, seeing everyone now quite, Derek followed in toe.

“Dean I think I might know what or who is attacking people which would be the same thing that attacked you”

“And what would that be Sammy, working the case without me now not to mention, with an alpha wolf?”

“ Can’t you ever just shut up and listen?, so anyway man candy as Gwen called him here just told me there’s an alpha pack in town and one of its alpha’s attacked the boy that here in the hospital and the one that attacked you would be the leader”

“Well isn’t that just great but how would he know?”

The alpha growled in anger. “ because I seen them around there is a whole pack two of which join together and make one huge alpha they are twins my pack and I have already went up against them. “

Dean shook his head, at the alpha standing before his bed. “Look bud don’t growl at me I could shoot you with a silver bullet and no one would ever have to worry about you again”

“Looks like we have work to do guys” the two young twin hunters stated at the same time.

Dean lay in bed while all the others got ready for the hunt, Gwen turned to look at her alpha.

“Derek babe I think you should sit out on this one”

“And what let you fight this battle alone and chance you getting hurt or killed? no I don’t think so me and the rest pack will be there”

“Derek you got hurt and damn near killed last time, its not a good idea for you to be fighting please just sit this one out I won’t be alone I have my sister and the tall lanky one I’ll be fine”

“No I said you’re not going in this battle without me I can’t protect you if I’m not there”

Knowing she won’t win the fight with her alpha, she gave in letting him go, and drag the rest of the pack involved.- Not happy about it, though she sighed looking to the alpha, with sad eyes not wanting him to fight this battle, and lose him like she almost did, the first time he went against this pack.

Sure he will would be a big help, but she just had a bad feeling, about Derek being in this fight, heading to the camorra, she stop and turned glaring at her alpha, - “Derek please just be careful “

Nodding his head in agreement, not wanting anything bad to happen either, he glanced to his woman. Grabbing her by the arm pulling, her into his torso, kissing her hard he murmured, in her ear. “Gwen I love you”

Landing yet another kiss to her neck, causing her to pull away and out of his embrace truning to walk away, thinking ‘not now god not now I can’t do it now’

The scent of fear, rolled of the girl as she began to walk away, from her alpha. He stopped her, grabbing, the back of her t-shirt, he pulled the young girl, back to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please just let it go I can’t do this now Derek I have a hunt I need to focused on”

Not letting the girl or the problem he go, whipped her around, now looking in her eyes. hearing her heart beating, a million miles a minute. “Are you afraid because I told you I loved you is that the problem Gwen?”

“No it’s not that I just can’t do this right now I can’t hear those words for the first and maybe last time Derek please just let it be what it is for now”

The look of hurt covered his face. “Do you not feel the same way for me, as I do for you, is that what you’re a afraid of? Because I can truly say I never told any other girl I loved them”

“I do love you but I can’t hear you say those words and then maybe never hear them again not today, why did you have to say it today why?”

The alpha let go of the young girl leaning down taking her lips in his- “because I love you and I wanted you to know how I feel and if now isn’t the time then when is I’ve tried to tell you so many time before and you would always change the subject, and if anything was to happen to I know I told you how I feel and I wasn’t leaving you in the dark to wonder what if”

With that he walked away; climbing in the car and shutting the door, waiting for the girl to get in before taking, off to the loft knowing the alpha’s would come back. Not only was he doing this for him but for his pack member as well. Stopping; along the way grabbing, the rest of the pack then to the loft, they went- ready to fight a war.


	3. light a match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> i know in the last chapter Dean was in the hospital, i didn't add how but dean, left the hospital and met up with his brother.

Standing in a protective stance, growling, causing his sharp fangs, to cut through his gums.-Eye’s glowing red. Stepping forwards, throwing, Gwen and Fia behind him.

The demon alpha wolf growled loud, signaling, his pack of alphas. – Ready to fight to the death, the two alphas standing toe to toe.

Claws ejecting from, their fingers, lunging, latching, on to flesh, ripping a chunk of skin, causing blood, to run everywhere, from the demon looking alpha.

Soon following their pack leader, the true alpha, betas and omega’s lunged, for the rest of the pack of alphas’. Blood everywhere; this wasn’t just a war it turned into a blood bath. - The screeching noise of Derek’s flesh being ripped open, making the alpha howl in pain. Derek fell to the ground, knowing he was hurt, and no longer a match for the demon alpha.

Dean and Sammy, at the car loading up, when Gwen, come running.- slamming against the back of the black 1967 impala. Trying to catch her breath, but was in full panic mood.

Sammy gripped the young girl, to keep her from falling,- “hey what’s wrong?” – “Dean, its Derek he’s hurt!”

Looking up, from the trunk narrowing, his eyes to the young girl. Looking around, not seeing his girlfriend. –“Where is Fia?”

A shiver shoots up his spine, when the young girl didn’t respond. Turning, his eyes shooting, a glare to the younger brother. “Gwen where is Fia?”

“She uh she” the girl still in full blown panic mood, began to shake. “I don’t know last I seen her, she was trying to help Derek.”

Grabbing his guns, his voice full of anger, pissed his girlfriend, was in trouble. – There weren’t many people in this world, he cared for, but she was one of them.

“Sammy stay with her. “

With that not even giving, his brother time to respond, he took off. Getting to the blood bath, seeing the alpha, lying on the ground, surrounded by his pack members.

There was on missing, the one and only true alpha, and the young hunter, she was gone.

Shouting her name, as fear coursed his body, and voice. - “Fia!”

Shouting louder and looking around listening for her sweet voice, - “Fia where the hell are you?”

 

Receiving nothing back, bolting over to the alpha lying on the ground. “Where is she?”

Beginning; lifting the alpha, from under his arms.

Dragging the alpha back to the impala, “Sammy open the door”

 Doing as he was told, yanking the car door open, watching as the older brother tossed the alpha in the back seat. Climbing; in the driver’s seat. “Sam lets go I have to find her”

The drive was mostly quite, other than the groans, coming from the back seat. –Sam not being able to take the quite any longer. “Where would the alpha pack Take, her?”

“I don’t know Sammy!”

 

I yell at my little brother, when I look over to him the hurtful look in eyes as he looking out the window of my impala. Made; me feel really bad so I slow the car down to a stop, laying my hand on his shoulder. “Sammy I’m sorry”

When I don’t get a response from him I drop the gear shift back into drive. Pulling off, down the road. - “Look I didn’t mean to yell, at you I just want to find her Sam.”

I begin to fight with my pocket, pulling my phone out of my pocket. Dialing a man’s who like another dad number. I let the phone ring a few minutes.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Bobby I need your help.”

“You damn idjit, what kind of shit, did you get into this time?.”

“Fia was taken”

“Ugh damn you boys. You never stray away from trouble.”

“I don’t have time to fight are you going to help me or not?”

“Well I guess so if I have too.”

“ok so, we are in Beacon Hills California. I need you to find, anything you can on this Alpha pack. They have my girl.”

I hang up without even saying goodbye, when I hear the howling alpha in my back seat trying to speak. I cut him off. – “where did, they take her?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Look here you furry ape, tell me where is or I swear I will shoot, you with a silver bullet.” The twin, to my girlfriend then cuts in.

“Dick move, he is not an ape, and a silver bullet cannot, kill an ape, but a regular bullet can.”

“Well there sweetheart, that’s just fantastic that you know that. Do you want a stuffed bear?”

“Jerk off” – as I look in my review mirror I see the younger hunter roll her eyes.

“Awe sweetheart, don’t roll your eyes it’s impolite.”

Sam then glares, narrowing his eyes to me. “Dean Stop being rude move or I will.”

Driving all I think about is Fia, not hearing anything, back from Bobby yet.

I begin to freak out the thoughts running through my head. ‘What am I going to do. How can I save her?’

My phone rings not even bothering to look at the screen I slide my finger across the phone.

“Yeah”

“Well well what do I have here, a pretty little red head.”

“Crowley you son of a bitch”

“Easy Dean”

“You lay on finger on her head I I’ll kill you myself”

“Oh please do go on”

“Well aren’t you just peachy.”

Hanging up the phone; with the King of Hell. I drive to, to hale loft. Parking the car I get out.

As I turn I see the King of hell, standing behind me, attached to his arm, is my girl. I look to her seeing the fear in her eyes.

“You will be okay. I will take care of this.”

Next thing I know he’s gone; I turn to my little brother whose still sitting, in the car.  “Sammy!”

I break down, and call Bobby once more. –“Anything, yet?”

“Well so far all I got is the alpha pack has a leader, his name is Deucalion. He is considered to be the demon alpha, but get this. By killing his beta’s he gains more power. Then he told the alphas in pack to kill their betas and gain more power. They then joined him.”

“Awesome”

“He also, bit and turned a hunter. Her name is Alexandra Argent. She is now dead. “

“Thanks” I say as I begin to hang up Bobby then say, my name.

“Dean, they also consult, with the knights of hell, who are a follower of cane. There is one who can’t be killed unless you have the first blade, and the mark of cane.”

“Abandon”


End file.
